User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 14
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!''' ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11, Archive 12, Archive 13 The Missing Coach Hi. I noticed that you keep on removing my edit about Down the Mine being cancelled and reshot on the Missing Coach page. I got that information from the Steve Asquith interview on SiF. It's a pretty reliable source, so that's why I wrote the edit. --Rankin (talk) 02:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Asquith did respond to the question in the manner that it was cancelled. --Rankin (talk) 02:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Goofs Hey, Thomasfan. Do personal opinions count as goofs? I asked SteamTeam, and he said I should ask you about the subject. You see, there are a lot of personal opinions in the goofs sections of episodes. --Rankin (talk) 16:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Restored Version, what is it? Thomasfan what is restored version as I been seeing in alot of episodes of Thomas lately. --PNR 18:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) OK thank you. :)--PNR 18:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Edit I don't think I can edit anything on here. I tried editing on one thing and then you erased it. Camodric Edwards 01:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Real Steam Engines Thomasfan I was watching Creaky Cranky today and after the song 2 real locomotives appeared one is the type of engine Wilbert and Sixteen and the other one is GWR 4110 (I Think) do you think I should make a page about it? --PNR 22:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Look at this ThomasFan! A Long Lost, seemingly abandoned STS Wikia! Skullzproductions, a YT friend found it and told me about it! * http://shiningtimestation.wikia.com/wiki/Shining_Time_Station_Wiki What do you think? Shall we take it over and make it a sister wiki? ^_^ Jim 23:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I left ZEM a message about it earlier, no reply just yet. Jim 01:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm glad I thought of it then. Ooh! I just noticed before posting this! the TUGS wikia got a spotlight at the bottom of the page! Jim 03:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Replies Thomasfan could you reply to me about the tomy roadway? ThanksSidekickjason 05:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Do you have an account on YouTube or even go there? - BiggestThomasFan I was just wondering. - BiggestThomasFan Trackmaster Daisy Thomasfan I asked trackmaster once about Daisy and they said that they don't know if they should release her with trucks or single should I add this to the trackmaster page trivia? --PNR 03:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to make something clear... Regarding my removed edit about Mavis from Lionel Trains, I just want to make clear that I do recall seeing Mavis in a catalog, but I understand how you have removed my edit due to a lack of image or otherwise, and respect your decision. I am unable to find images online, but I will attempt to find a catalog elsewhere to substantiate my claim. Thanks! Atomic1337 fake hey someone made up a fake season 14 charetar http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Tim_sim you can tell by the spelling Re: Please Stop But some pages has that kind of form what is the problem with it? Also it operates the same. --PNR 17:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :OK --PNR 18:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC)